


a little game

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Kinktober 2016, PWP, Verbal Humiliation, and all acting, basically corrin is mean and subaki strangely loves it, handjobs, its all consensual though, they love each other very much dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: After Corrin admits to a fantasy, Subaki indulges her and ends up enjoying it far more than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of Kinktober is Humiliation, and I've missed writing Corrin and Subaki.  
> 

Subaki hadn't known what he was getting into when he and Corrin became lovers; at the time, he had been overjoyed with how perfectly things had turned out, knowing that she returned his feelings and shared his attraction. He hadn't thought about asking about strange little interests she might have, or even that there would be such interests to ask about in the first place. Now that they are deeper into their relationship, however, these things are starting to come to the surface.

That is how he finds himself completely at her mercy, and that is how he finds himself with very mixed emotions about how things have turned out thus far.

She says that he'll be very easy to humiliate, what with his complex about being perfect, and that that will make it all the more fun to humiliate him. He asks her why she likes that so much and she confesses that she doesn't know, but lets him know that he doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to. She says that these sorts of things have always been on her mind, and even though she feels a little guilty for the fantasies, she can't quite shake them.

Subaki is quick to reassure her, insisting that a perfect lover like himself will have no trouble playing along with whatever his lady might want. Corrin looks so happy to hear that that he's sure it will be worth it in the long run, and she promises that it won't be anything to extreme and that there will be no public humiliation involved, and so they're able to begin her little game.

First, she makes him strip in front of her, and even though it's not the first time they've been together like this, he suddenly feels oddly self-conscious about his body as her eyes wander over it, blank, not giving away sort of emotion. Before, she's always looked at him like she's starving, but now there is nothing but cold appraisal. Finally, her eyes snap back up to his and she says, “You'll do, I suppose.”

The words sting, even knowing that she's acting as she says them. His face flushes as he begins to run through potential flaws in his mind, wondering what he can do to fix them even though they're all imagined; even now, he can't help himself, and he's trying so hard to be perfect for her. What is it that she's going to mock him for, he wonders, and why is there a heat spreading in his lower stomach? He bites his lip and she smirks, cracking her first smile since they began.

“You're getting turned on already?” she asks. “What, just from me looking at you like this? Maybe you're some kind of exhibitionist...don't you think that's a little weird?”

Subaki's cheeks begin to burn and he's sure that he's turning a deep shade of red at her words; his cock twitches, and he's already starting to get hard. Of course, Corrin notices this, and she actually laughs this time. “Oh, I guess you really _are_ getting turned on, huh? Forget weird, I think this is honestly a little pathetic. Who knew Mr. Perfect would be so easy?”

He doesn't respond to her; he can't, and he squirms under her gaze, wishing he could cover himself, while simultaneously wishing that she would touch him. Is he already so desperately aroused?! Her words have affected him more than he's realized, and he bites his lip a little harder, feeling close to drawing blood. It's so embarrassing, and still she just stares at him with that  _look_ on her face, like she's got his number, like she knows exactly what's going through his mind and how to use it against him.

Without warning, she shoves him, and he stumbles, barely catching himself before he falls. When she shoves him for the second time, he doesn't catch himself and he hits the floor, landing on his ass and letting the humiliation wash over him along with the pain. Corrin is laughing at him as if he were the one to fall on his own, and as the tears prick at his eyes, his pathetic arousal only grows. Why does he love this so much?

“You're getting off on this, aren't you?” she teases. He looks up to make eye contact with her and he nods once, quick and ashamed, and her laugh borders on cruel. Never did he think he would love a sound so much. She helps him up only to drag him in front of their mirror, and though it's not the first time they've done something with it, it's all different this time.

“Look at how pathetic you are,” she says as she wraps her hand around his cock. He whimpers, the sound just as pathetic as she claims he is, further proving her point, but he doesn't care anymore. All he wants is for her to keep touching him, to relieve him of this desperate need she's caused. “Do you see that?”

He looks to his own reflection and can see, he can see how red his cheeks are and how needy he looks, and as she speaks, he really does think he looks pathetic. Corrin's hand jerks up and down and he groans, wondering if it's okay that he already feels like he's going to come. She rests her head on his shoulder while she plays with him, and they stare at his reflection together, a nasty smile on her face that he can't help but love.

His breathing becomes more and more ragged as she whispers taunts in his ear and teases him and calls him names, but her own voice is becoming strained, the first time she's betrayed herself and shown just how much she loves this.  _That's right_ , he remembers,  _this was all for her. This was her idea, I was supposed to be doing this for her enjoyment._

The fact that  _he_ is the one getting off on this so easily, that he got into it without a second's hesitation, is a new humiliation in itself. He loves it, though, he loves every second of it, every fresh bit of humiliation that she gives him, and for the first time, he feels like it might be just fine not to be perfect, that it might be more than fine. It almost feels like a release of some sort, and he lets himself give into that release as another sort is building up and up and up.

“If you're going to embarrass yourself by coming,” she teases, “then you might as well just do it already.” All he needs is her permission and she pushes his cock up so that he comes all over his stomach, making quite the mess of himself. But he doesn't care; he doesn't care about anything in the blinding moment of pleasure that he holds onto until he's catching his breath and slowly coming down from it.

The cruel smile is gone from Corrin's face, replaced by a gentle one, and she murmurs, “Are you doing okay? We can stop now, if you want to.”

“No,” he says. “No, I want to keep going. I...I'm okay. I'm _very_ okay. In fact, I'd say I'm perfect.”

In a flash, the gentleness is gone and she smirks at him. “Are you, now? We'll just see about that,” she says, and they're reading to begin again.

 


End file.
